A conventional shot-processing apparatus having a working table that is fixed on a rotating table that rotates in an approximately horizontal plane is known (for example, see Patent document 1). The apparatus projects shot toward a product (workpiece) that is placed on the working table while the rotating table is being caused to rotate.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-96264